


The Lion Trap

by CourtingDisaster



Series: Modern AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Jaime hates him, Badass girls, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Hyle is a gold digger, Kid Fic, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, The Parent Trap AU, jealous jaime, probably more but i suck at tags, slow-burn, the SUMMER camp is at WINTERfell and Catelyn Tarth can't get over that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingDisaster/pseuds/CourtingDisaster
Summary: This is a "The Parent Trap" AU! Because someone else made a beautiful edit (link/credits inside) and I couldn't stop thinking about it.When Joanna Lannister and Catelyn Tarth meet at summer camp, they immediately set to work learning all about the family members they've never known. And when the girls decide to trade places, things get even more complicated. Joanna is on Tarth with her long-lost mother when Hyle proposes to Brienne, and it's obvious to everyone that he's just after her inheritance. Their only chance to stop the wedding is to reveal their identities, reunite Jaime and Brienne, and chase Hyle away. And if their parents *happen* to fall in love again...so much the better!TL;DR: a fluffy slow-burn kid fic set in modern Westeros.





	The Lion Trap

**Author's Note:**

> All of the ages in this fic are wayyy off. Sorry about that!
> 
> The twins and their peers are 11. Robb, Sansa, Jon, Margaery, Theon and Talisa are teenagers. Jaime is older than Brienne but the age gap is much closer. It shouldn't effect the story too much, but I wanted to give a rough guide just in case.

**NOTES:** This fic was inspired by **[picture-department's amazing edit](https://picture-department.tumblr.com/post/185405944371/jaime-and-brienne-the-parent-trap-au), **and I highly encourage you to take a look and leave some love, because it is perfect in every way! **  
**

* * *

Catelyn Tarth loves adventures. She’s spent all her young life exploring her island and she knows all its secrets. She’s jumped from its cliffs into its sapphire blue waters, chased its goats up its twisting mountain trails and hidden her treasures in its ocean coves down where the tourists never go. So when her mother tells her that she’s signed her up for a summer camp on the mainland, Catelyn is excited; after all, she’s never been to the mainland, at least not that she can remember. This will be a big adventure in a whole new place.

She’s packed days before it’s time to go. Her granddad Selwyn laughs when he sees her full suitcase waiting by her bedroom door, but her mum’s eyes get a little wet.

“She’s just like you, Brienne,” her granddad says. “She can’t wait to see what’s out there.”

Her mum smiles though her eyes are still a little watery. “She’s braver than I ever was,” she says, and gives Cat one of the hugs she likes best, the ones where she’s lifted off the ground. They make her feel loved.

When the day arrives at last, Selwyn drives them to the island’s only airport and gives Cat a kiss.

“You’ll have lots of fun,” he promises her, “and I’ll miss you very much.”

Cat wraps her arms around him and gives him as big a squeeze as she can manage. Then it’s time to get on the plane, and her adventure is underway at last. Beside her, her mum fidgets in her seat, and Cat wonders briefly if going to the mainland makes her nervous. It’s been a long time since Brienne has left Tarth, she knows. She knows all about Westeros though, she’s traveled all around it, and sometimes she tells Cat stories about all the different places she’s been.

“Mum,” she asks, “if it’s a summer camp, why is it called Winterfell?”

Brienne laughs. “That’s what it’s always been called, from long before there was a summer camp there.”

“They should change the name,” Cat replies with serene confidence. It’s moments like these that she reminds Brienne the most of her father. She doesn’t know what to make of her mother’s sudden, wistful look however, so she goes back to staring out of the window. Beneath her, Westeros is spread wide, full of new possibilities. Cat can’t wait to find out what’s down there.

*********

Joanna Lannister doesn’t want to go to a summer camp. Everything she needs, everything she loves, is right here in Casterly Rock. Her father and uncle, her cousins Myrcella and Tommen. Even Ser Pounce the kitten and her Dad’s golden retriever, Honor. So really, there’s no need for her to go _anywhere._ Her father must see that.

He laughs when she tells him so. “Jo,” he says with a fond smile, “this isn’t a punishment. Camp is supposed to be fun. And it isn’t good for you to stay on the Rock all the time. You need to meet other kids your age.”

“But I have Myrcy and Tommen,” she argues.

“It’s just for a few weeks,” her father says, “and you’ll learn lots of new things. By the time I come pick you up, you probably won’t want to come home.”

Joanna seriously doubts that, but her grandfather has taught her not to disrespect her elders so she keeps these thoughts to herself. Her only form of resistance is the fact that she doesn’t pack at all. When Pia comes to make sure she’s got everything, she finds that Joanna has even gone so far as to hide her suitcase. The woman says nothing, but Joanna feels so badly for being a burden that she helps when Pia begins folding clothes and tucking them into the luggage.

Uncle Tyrion goes on the plane with them. He wants to go even further north, all the way to the old Wall. And he wants to see Joanna off. He promises to write her and that makes her smile: he’s her funniest family member, and she knows he’ll email her pictures too.

“Jaime,” he says to her dad as they soar over the Riverlands, “should we warn her about the grumpkins?”

“What are grumpkins?” Joanna asks, alarmed, but her dad only laughs.

“Better let her find out for herself,” he says to Uncle Tyrion, but then he winks at her to show her he’s teasing.

_I hate summer camp,_ she thinks, but it’s too late for that now. They’ll be landing in just a couple hours.

*********

Cat falls in love with Winterfell the instant she sees it. It looks exactly like the old castles in her favorite books, and there are mountains and forests and she even spots a white and grey fox as they pull up the long driveway.

“Do you think there are wolves?” she asks her mother, breathless with excitement.

“It _is_ called the Wolfswood,” her mum tells her, “but I don’t think they come very close to the castle. Too many people.”

Cat heaves a small sigh of disappointment, but then she spots all the other kids milling around and gets excited again. There are lots of people here that might want to go exploring with her. She’s had friends on Tarth before, but there aren’t a lot of kids her age that live on the island permanently, so most of her friendships had lasted only a single summer. And she’s never been with so many people her own age. She hopes most of them are friendly.

Her mum fills out all the appropriate paperwork and makes sure that Cat has her luggage. Cat herself is so eager to explore that she almost forgets this is the last time she’ll see her mum for _weeks,_ but she remembers all at once when Brienne kneels down and opens her arms for her daughter.

They’ve never been apart for so long. A twinge of unease runs through Cat as she holds her mother tight. Brienne runs her fingers through her hair, and Cat squeezes her eyes shut at the comforting feeling.

“I’ll miss you, but I know you’re going to have so much fun,” her mum says softly.

“You promise you’ll call? And email?” Cat asks.

“I swear it,” Brienne replies. She kisses her daughter’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a few weeks, okay?”

Cat nods, determined not to cry. With one last hug and goodbye, her mum climbs back into her taxi. She waves as she’s driven back down the long lane leading away from the castle, and then Cat is on her own.

*********

Joanna gasps when their hired car pulls onto the lane that leads to the castle. It’s _huge_ , and just the sort of place she can imagine a king and queen and knights living in. Of course she knows that if any of them did live here, it was long ago, but she still thinks it looks a little magical. Like a place out of time.

“It’s so big!”

Her dad is staring out the window too, and he looks a little worried. Uncle Tyrion pats his arm.

“She’ll be well looked after. You know how the Starks are,” he says.

“I know,” Jaime replies. His voice sounds a little funny when he says it, but he doesn’t say anymore. Instead, he puts his arm around Joanna’s shoulders and she wiggles close. She’s tall for her age, but her dad is tall too and she fits against his side just right. It’s hard to imagine not seeing him for weeks at a time. She’s going to miss him terribly.

He holds her until it’s time to get out of the car. Some of the kids point at Uncle Tyrion or whisper, but he doesn’t seem to care. He takes Joanna’s hand, and her dad takes the other, and they walk up to registration together. Lannisters always stick together.

When the proper paperwork is filled out and Joanna has all of her belongings, her dad and uncle both wrap her in a hug that leaves her giggling through her tears. Her dad is down on his knees and Uncle Tyrion tries to stretch his arms around them both, and she feels loved as both men kiss her cheeks.

“Remember,” Uncle Tyrion says, “you’re a lion, and that’s a good thing to be.”

“I’ll remember,” she promises them both, wiping her eyes. “I love you.”

“We love you too,” her dad says. She thinks he might be crying too, just a little, as he and Uncle Tyrion leave.

*********

It’s hard not to give in to her tears on the plane home. Brienne has been with Catelyn almost every moment since her birth. It was so difficult to let her out of her sight, especially after…

But she can’t think of Joanna, or of Jaime. It’s still too painful. Instead she tries to think of Tarth, and of her boyfriend Hyle, and of the fact that she can sleep in a little while her daughter is away.

Oh, why had she let her father talk her into sending Cat away for summer camp? The island is going to feel empty without Catelyn’s wild spirit to fill the place with fun. She’s turning out to be so much like her father… At last, Brienne gives in and weeps quietly while she stares out of the window. The plane turns east toward home.

*********

Jaime is chasing the setting sun, and he’s alone. Tyrion had gone on to the Wall, so the trip back to Casterly Rock is almost intolerably quiet. He feels off balance without Joanna. She has been his shadow for years.

He thinks of her, and of her twin sister, as the sun dips into the sea. And he thinks of their mother. He can’t help himself; after Brienne, there had been no one else. There will never be anyone else, he knows this like he knows his love for Joanna. It’s just a fact, as indisputable as gravity.

He sighs and leans his head against the window. It’s going to be a long few weeks without his daughter, but he’s been told over and over that he’s doing the right thing. She needs to see more of the world than Casterly Rock, no matter how much he wishes he could keep her safe at home.

“You’d be so proud of her, Brienne,” he murmurs. He wishes he could tell her in person.

*********

Instead of lodging in the castle, which is cold and drafty, the camp counselors take them toward the woods, where cabins are nestled just inside the tree line. They’re hung with lanterns and they each have bunk beds and tables, and there’s a fire pit not far from them where they’ll gather at night for singing or stories. Each cabin is to have ten campers, and Catelyn’s in the Wolf cabin. There are ten in total: the Wolf, Eagle, Lion, Dragon, Viper, Kraken, Stag, Fox, Bear and Owl. These cabin groups will be competing against one another in various events over the course of the summer camp, and at the end they’d win trophies and a party. Cat is eager to get started; she’s good at anything involving sports or the outdoors. She’s sure her cabin will win.

The counselors are mostly older teens, and two of them are Starks of Winterfell. Robb and Sansa tell them that the Starks have lived here for thousands of years. It’s interesting, but not as interesting as the sounds coming from the woods. Beside her, a dark haired girl that’s also been placed in Wolf yawns.

“That’s my brother,” she says, pointing at Robb. “He’s alright. Sometimes he gets a bit bossy, but he likes to lead the hikes.” Then she sticks out her hand. “I’m Arya.”

“Catelyn,” Cat replies with a smile.

“My mother’s name was Catelyn,” Arya says. She looks sad for an instant. Then she knuckles her eyes and nudges Cat. “Come on, let’s go call dibs on some bunks before the other girls get the best ones.”

“Okay,” Cat agrees, grinning. Arya seems like exactly the right sort of friend to have here in Winterfell.

*********

Joanna walks into the Lion cabin and glances around. Everything is made of wood, but there’s a large carpet with a roaring lion on it that reminds her of the banners in Lannisport’s museum. The bunk beds all have different color quilts and there are pictures from all over Winterfell on the walls.

The other girls seem nice, maybe a little shy. Joanna’s shy too, and almost painfully aware that she’s in clothes and shoes that are far more expensive than the other girls’. She hopes they won’t be upset or think she’s a brat.

“Well,” says a young girl from Dorne named Elia. “I guess this is alright. Wish I had been a Viper though.”

“But the lion is the king of the beasts,” points out a quiet girl called Shireen. Elia doesn’t seem especially impressed by this, and Joanna hides a smile. She’s comfortable with being a Lion. It’s what she’s always been.

Elia takes charge of the group, and after she’s ordered them to put their things away, she calls them to the center of the cabin. They all sit on the lion carpet, and the Dornish girl begins telling them a ghost story that Joanna is sure she’ll end up having dreams about. Still, she thought she’d feel more lonely without her dad. It’s nice to be in a group, so that she doesn’t have to think about missing him so much. But she does miss him, and when they at last climb into their beds, she hugs her pillow and wishes she was back home.

*********

The next morning is the beginning of the camp competition. Robb and Theon gather all the kids and take them to a large pitch. The ground is padded and the area roped off, and there are more pads waiting on nearby benches. There are also, to Cat’s great delight, swords.

They aren’t real swords, of course, but Cat doesn’t care. _This_ is something she knows she can win. Her mother has been teaching her how to sword fight, and she’s good. Very good. Some of the boys in camp look bigger than she is and they’re probably stronger, but there’s no way they’ll be faster. Beside her, she can tell Arya is excited too. The other girl is practically vibrating with energy.

Robb begins explaining the rules, and Theon gestures for two volunteers to come forward. Arya takes the first fight as Cat begins to gear up, sliding a fencing mask down over her face and padding her arms, torso and legs. Then, after Arya scores an easy victory, she climbs into the ring and bounces slightly on the balls of her feet so she can get the feel of the turf.

“Right.” Robb takes her shoulders and squares her off against her opponent, a girl from Fox. On the other side of the ring, Theon positions the Fox in a similar manner.

“Remember, don’t aim for her head. If you disarm her, knock her down or get a fatal strike, you win. Have a clean fight,” Robb tells her. She nods her understanding and he lets go of her shoulders.

The Fox girl has obviously never played swords before. Her grip is awkward, she doesn’t dodge much and her swings are wide and wild. Cat tries to draw the fight out a little—she doesn’t want to embarrass the other girl—but after a few minutes she ends it. Robb claps, impressed, and Theon starts asking for more experienced opponents.

Finally a girl from the Lion cabin steps up. She’s already in her gear, and they’re of a height. The Lion knows how to hold a sword, too. She’s no novice. Cat grins to herself—finally, someone worth fighting. She loosens her grip a little, squares herself, and as soon as Theon gives them the signal, she attacks.

The Lion slides away. She’s quick, too, and cautious. Maybe she’d watched Cat’s other fight. She meets Cat’s strikes but stays on the defensive.

_She’s trying to tire me out,_ Cat realizes after a few minutes. It’s a tactic her mother uses. And it’s working; she’s one fight in already, and chasing the Lion around the ring is starting to make her pant with exertion.

All at once, the Lion girl pounces. She’s seen some opening in Cat’s offense, and she strikes a glancing blow off of Cat’s left arm. She lunges forward a second time, now stabbing for Cat’s torso, but Cat manages to dodge at the last second.

_She’s good._

They circle each other, both now wary. At least Cat isn’t the only one that’s tired: she can see the Lion’s chest moving as she pants for breath too. Cat dances forward, tries a feint—and after a brutal strike to her right wrist that would have taken her hand off if it had been delivered by a real blade, she finds herself disarmed.

Cheers erupt from the other Lions crowded on the far side of the ring, led by a tall Dornish girl. Theon lifts the victor’s arm high, and Cat pulls her helmet off so she can congratulate her opponent properly.

The Lion girl gasps. Cat thinks that’s a funny reaction, and she is just starting to feel offended when the other girl pulls off her helmet. Then it’s Cat’s turn to gasp.

She’s staring into a living, breathing mirror.

*********

Waves of shock crash over Joanna as she stares at the other girl. They’re a perfect match: sea foam green eyes, blonde hair, even their light sprinkling of freckles is identical. Same height, same noses, same chins.

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” she says, her voice as shaky as her knees. “How?”

“It’s like we’re twins,” the other girl is saying, and she doesn’t sound too steady either.

“Twins?” How can that be possible? She would know if she had a sister, especially a twin sister. She’s certain that was something one would remember.

“Can you think of any other explanation?”

Joanna can’t. At the moment, she can’t think much at all. The only thing that seems appropriate, if anything could seem appropriate at a time like this, is introducing herself. “I’m Joanna Lannister.”

“Catelyn Tarth.” They shake identical hands. “I think we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Joanna agrees. That’s an understatement if there ever was one.

 

Bunking them somewhere private so they can talk is Elia’s idea, but it’s Arya that knows where to go. That night, once the camp activities are over, she leads Joanna and Catelyn to a huge old treehouse. It’s just far away enough from the cabins to be isolated, but they can still see the lanterns through the trees so they can’t get lost. They climb the ladder one after another, and Arya leads them inside.

It’s clear this isn’t part of the camp. This is a Stark place, decked out in family pictures and full of games and little corners for each of the kids. Names are carved into the walls, and everything is worn and well-loved.

“Are you sure?” Joanna asks Arya. This feels a little like an invasion of privacy, but Arya only nods.

“No one will bother you here,” she says. “Robb, Sansa and Theon are too old, and Bran can’t climb anymore. Rickon used to come, but since the rest of us don’t anymore, he stopped.”

“Okay. Thank you, Arya. This is really kind.”

“Just don’t tell anyone. And don’t forget to show up for roll call in the morning.”

The twins promise, and Arya leaves them. Then there’s nothing to do but stare at each other and try to figure out what to say.

“Do you—do _we_ —have any other siblings?” Cat asks at last. Her hair is shorter than Joanna’s, but not by much.

“No, unless _you_ do.”

“Nope, it’s just me and mum and granddad.”

“Mum,” Joanna echoes. The word makes her chest ache. She’s always wondered about her mum. “It’s…it’s just me and dad too. But we have cousins. And another grandfather, and an uncle and aunt.”

“Really?” Cat’s eyes are huge. “And…and your dad, what’s he like? I want to know everything.”

“Dad? Dad is…he’s _wonderful,_ ” Joanna says with a happy sigh. “He’s very tall and handsome. He’s funny too, but Uncle Tyrion is even funnier. He takes me sailing and horseback riding and we hike along the beach with our dog…but what about your mother? What’s she like?”

“ _Our_ mother,” Cat corrects with a grin, and Joanna finds herself grinning back. She likes the sound of that. Our mother. “She’s also tall, and she’s so strong. She has the most beautiful eyes, and everyone says she’s the nicest person they’ve ever met. But she’s brave too, and she likes history and sword fighting and…oh, I left my bag in the cabin. I’ve got a picture, I can show you later.”

“I’ve got pictures too! We’ll have to remember to get our things tomorrow.”

“This is so weird! I wonder why they never told us about each other,” Cat says. Joanna feels that ache again.

“I wish I knew. It seems crazy, keeping a secret like this,” she replies. Her sister ( _her sister!—_ that’s going to take some getting used to) frowns a bit and crosses her arms.

“Well, it’s not a secret anymore, and I’m not going to let them separate us again. Not like that.”

“I’m not either,” Joanna promises. “We should sleep, but…tomorrow, we can trade pictures and tell each other about our family.”

“Tomorrow,” Cat agrees. Without discussing it, the girls climb into the same bed and fall asleep wrapped tightly around one another. After eleven years of separation, neither wants to be parted for another moment.

*********

Normally Cat enjoys hikes. Winterfell’s terrain is so different from Tarth’s that she would have been excited any other day, but today all she wants is to go back to the treehouse with Joanna and see pictures of her dad.

_Her dad._ She’s spent so many years imagining him that she’s a little afraid to see the real person. She tells herself that her fear is silly, but it’s there just the same. As she follows Margaery and Robb through the Wolfswood, her mind drifts to her mother. What had happened between them? Do they hate each other? Is that why Cat has never met the rest of her family?

Her mind continues to whirl, and when they finally regroup with the other campers in the cafeteria, she immediately begins searching the crowd for Joanna. Unbidden, a smile curls her lips at the sight of her twin. She’s got a sister! A _twin,_ that’s even more special than a regular sister. A renewed sense of purpose floods her. She’s never going to let anyone keep her from Joanna again.

Joanna smiles a little shyly as Cat joins her. Cat can see now that their mouths and chins are slightly different, but it’s hard to tell without observing both girls closely. She snakes her arm through Joanna’s.

“We’re still meeting up tonight?” she asks. Joanna nods and a spark of adventure lights her eyes.

“As soon as the campfire is over,” her twin promises. Cat opens her mouth to say more, but the Wolf table is calling her. She gives her sister a small smile and heads back to her table.

 

It takes forever for the day to end. At the campfire, Cat makes a point of sitting with Joanna, and as soon as the girls are sent to bed, they creep away to the treehouse. Joanna has a small bag with her, and Cat has her pajamas and a small photo album her mum had put together for her while she was away at camp. She’s full of a jittery, nervy sort of energy that makes her feel like she won’t be able to sleep for a week, and one glance tells her that Joanna is feeling something similar. They race up the ladder and shut themselves into their little haven.

Together, they change into their sleep clothes and climb into the same bed. Then Joanna pulls out a pad and Cat plops the album down. Both girls look at each other and take a deep breath.

“I’ll go first,” Cat says, and she flips open the cover of the album to reveal the first picture. It shows two people are standing in front of a beautiful stretch of beach, with their arms around each other’s shoulders. Both are in the middle of a laugh, their eyes glowing with joy. “That’s our mum Brienne, and our granddad Selwyn.”

She glances at Joanna. Her twin’s eyes are wide with wonder, and she reaches out to touch the photo. Her fingers linger on Brienne, and then she touches Selwyn’s face too. She gives Cat a watery smile. “Our mother,” she says. “Her eyes are so beautiful.”

Cat nods eagerly. “Yes, and she has the most wonderful voice, and granddad gives the best hugs. He likes to go fishing and he’s really good at card games.”

“My turn,” Joanna says. She taps on her pad and then turns it toward Cat. “This is my favorite picture of our dad. His name is Jaime.”

Cat stares at the vibrant, laughing man in the photo. He’s handsome and golden, dressed in a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. He looks like he was made for the summer. She feels a jolt of recognition, though she’s never seen him before. But she can see him in Joanna’s face…she can see him in her own face. It’s a strange sensation to look at a stranger and somehow know that there is an intimate connection there, and she feels her own eyes sting with tears.

“Dad,” she murmurs, and the word fits him. “That’s our _dad_.” Then, all of a sudden, she notices something else. She grabs Joanna’s arm.

“What is it?” Joanna asks.

“How old is that picture?”

“Uhm, I’m not sure. From before I was—before _we_ were born, I think.”

Cat studies the picture. Their father is standing on the deck of a ship, laughing in the sun, and she _knows_ that ship. She’s been on it many times. It’s one of the cruise liners that Selwyn owns, one of the _Evenstar_ line.

“That’s the _Queen Daenerys_ ,” she tells Joanna.

“The what?” Joanna is very confused. “What’s the _Queen Daenerys_?”

“That ship, the one he’s standing on. It’s the _Queen Daenerys_. Granddad Selwyn owns that ship.”

The girls stare at each other. All of a sudden, this whole situation seems much more real. They clasp hands and Cat takes a shaky breath.

“That must be how they met, my mum and your dad,” she says.

“It’s more than that,” Joanna replies slowly. “I think our parents got married on that ship.”

Cat looks down at the photo of Jaime again. “I want to meet him.”

“And I want to meet our mum,” Joanna agrees, sounding heartbreakingly wistful. Both girls are silent for a few minutes, and Joanna snuggles down deeper into the covers. Her eyes are so soft and sad that Cat feels her heart clench a bit. Then, all at once, she has an idea. It’s an insane idea, one that they almost certainly won’t be able to pull off. But Cat thinks the risk is definitely worth the reward, and it isn’t any crazier than the fact that their parents have kept them a secret from one another for their entire lives.

“I’ve got an idea,” she says to Joanna, “but we’re going to need some supplies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird that Elia and Shireen are in Lion instead of Viper and Stag, but I wanted to keep some of the girls together. Forgive me!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!!!


End file.
